


Peppermint

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 6: Flavor-Peppermint





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, AlexielWrites

You had been pumped for Christmas since the moment you had finished Thanksgiving dinner with the boys, and that was saying a lot really. As Winchesters, you just didn't do Christmas together for the most part, but this year you were determined to have a family holiday. It didn't matter that Amara was loose and the end of the world was coming, after all it wasn't the first time you had all been fighting to save the world. And this certainly wouldn't be the last time either.

What made it even better was that this year, you had your boyfriend, or actually you both preferred significant other, to spend it with. At the moment though, he and the boys were out and you were decking the halls, quite literally actually. Even though you knew Dean was going to growl about it, you were hanging wreaths, cinnamon scented ornaments, holly and mistletoe all around the bunker.

And you had also went out and bought an honest to Chuck, live Christmas tree that was sitting in the library with it's multicolored lights twinkling merrily at you. Smiling at your work of art, you finished hanging up yet another wreath before heading back to your stash of decorations. One major thing you had bought was at least a dozen boxes of candy canes, because you loved the flavor of peppermint. It was the quickest way to your heart, and everyone around you knew it.

Grabbing a couple boxes, you headed for the Christmas tree to hang some of them on it, the rest would be distributed through the bunker. You were humming to the soft music playing from the stereo, smiling as you hung the candy canes on the tree. Though you couldn't resist tearing one open and sticking the end of it in your mouth with a pleased hum.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Came Castiel's voice from behind you, and you turned to look at him with a smile as you slipped the candy out of your mouth. Motioning around the bunker, you grinned even wider, “I'm decorating for Christmas, it's going to be great this year!”

He looked a little lost, but then offered you a smile, “Of course, I think it looks very nice.” It was somewhat awkward, as usual, but you didn't pay it any mind as you stuck the candy back in your mouth and turned back to the tree to put a few more on it. You heard him walk closer, studying the tree as you moved around it until you were satisfied that it had enough candy canes dangling from it's branches.

“Why are you putting candy on this tree?” He asked as he turned those impossibly blue eyes toward you with that same curiosity they always seemed to hold. Moving the candy cane to the side of your mouth, you smiled and then slipped it out, “It's my favorite flavor, and it's associated with Christmas. So I like to use it as decoration, and it won't go to waste because we'll eat it as the month goes along.” You explained as the angel watched you and then nodded to your explanation.

Stepping back around the tree, you stopped a foot or so in front of him and tilted your head a little, “Do you want to try some, Cas?” You (e/c) eyes met his and you smiled as he looked down at you, seeming in thought over the question you'd just asked him.

“I think I would enjoy that, Y/N.” He said as he took a step forward and you started to raise your hand so you could offer him some of the candy. But before you could get that far, Cas curled a hand in your hair and leaned down to cover your mouth with his, tongue nudging at your lips to get them to part.

Shock rolled through your body at how bold he was being, and it caused you to shiver as you parted your lips for your angel, groaning when his tongue swept into your mouth to stroke over yours. One of your arms lifted up to curl over his shoulders as you kissed him back, loving how this had been so unexpected, but so pleasurable too. It was rare that he took the lead in things like this, but you certainly weren't going to complain about it.

A little growl rumbled in his chest and you clung to him a little more tightly, the rest of your candy cane falling to the floor to be forgotten. With a single arm he lifted you, walking the two of you backward until he could press you up against the bookshelves behind you. Whatever had gotten into your angel, you liked it, and definitely wanted to see a little more of this side of him.

You shifted and slid your fingers into his silky hair as he pressed his body against yours like he was desperate to feel you against him. Not that you really minded, you've missed the feel of him and it was nice to have his warm, solid form against your own again.

His hands slid up your sides once he freed his other one from your hair, thumbs caressing your ribs and the underneath side of your breasts. That was certainly something new, and you whimpered as you turned your head away to break the kiss, “Cas? What's gotten into you?” Your angel would _never_ be this bold, not to the point where he would feel you up in such a public place. Oh it felt good without doubt, but you knew something wasn't' quite right about it at the moment.

“You taste good, Y/N, I couldn't help myself.” Was his reply as those blue eyes stared into your own, so dark with need that you were tempted to take a step back even though you were against the bookshelf. You've seen him in the throes of pleasure, and he's never looked quite like this before, “Something isn't right with you, Cas.”

A heavy sigh came from him and he let go of you and straightened up to his full height before a smirk pulled at his lips, “Oh little one, you're smarter than your brothers, that's for sure. I didn't think you'd notice so soon.” Your body tensed up as you looked at the man in front of you, who definitely was _not_ your angel, not by a long shot.

“Lucifer!” You hissed out at him, bringing a smile to his lips as he mock bowed to you, “In the flesh, so to speak. But oh my Dad, your little boyfriend is throwing such a temper tantrum because I touched one of his toys.” Now you blushed because you had just kissed Lucifer, even though it was Castiel's body, you had kissed _the_ Lucifer. You watched him pick one of the candy canes off of the tree before looking back at you, “You were right, I do like this flavor, but it's such a pity. We could have had so much fun, Y/N.”

He winked at you and you felt his grace sweep over you, touching you so intimately that you were blushing and gasping at the same time. It was over in mere seconds though and he licked his lips as he broke a piece of the candy off and popped it in his mouth, “If you ever get bored with my little brother...” Lucifer trailed off before he vanished with a rustle of wings, leaving you in quite a state. Half aroused and half disgusted that you'd just kissed Lucifer.

Swiping your tongue over your bottom lip, you shivered at the taste of peppermint that lingered on your lips. Well shit, now you weren't going to be able to eat it anymore without thinking of him, “Lucifer, you ass.” You huffed as you pulled out your phone, it looked like your angel needed another rescue.

 


End file.
